iOmg After the Kiss
by seddiegirl25
Summary: Sam is in love with Freddie! But how does Freddie feel? And what will Carly say?
1. Chapter 1

iOMG Part 2 – After The Kiss

Chapter One:

Sam looked at Freddie, shocked that she had finally gotten up the nerve to show him her feelings.

Freddie looked at Sam too. He couldn't believe the conversation had led to this. "Why did you do that?"

Sam became embarrassed, automatically assuming that Freddie didn't feel the same. She had to come up with an excuse. Fast.

"I'm sorry I just needed to get you to shut up and I didn't know how else to do it." _Biggest Lie on earth_ Sam thought.

"Umm… Oh. Okay." Sam looked up. Freddie almost seemed…disappointed.

Meanwhile, Carly was still staring out the window and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her best friend kissing the boy she thought was in love with her. However, Carly was kind of … excited. Though she still needed time to wrap her head around the situation, she thought that Sam and Freddie looked really cute together. Carly watched a little longer before Sam looked in her direction. Carly quickly dodged down, not wanting Sam to know she saw. _Some secrets are best left kept._

"Well…I should probably be going." Freddie turned to leave but Sam grabbed his arm. Now she was angry. "Seriously? That's it Benson? I only did what you told me to do. Do you honestly think I wanted you to know how I felt?" Freddie opened his mouth to answer but Sam rolled her eyes. "The answer is no. I didn't. Cause it scares me. And I'm not one to be scared of anything." Freddie nodded and looked at Sam. He didn't know what to say. His head was still spinning.

"You know what? Just forget I did anything." Sam shook her head and ran out of the courtyard.

"SAM! WAIT!" Freddie tried to run after her, but he knew it was no use. She wasn't going to let him catch up.

Carly had gotten back up just in time to see Sam run away, and though she had promised herself not to let on that she knew anything, she felt a stronger urge to see that her friend was okay.

Carly first ran through the school, asking everybody she could if they had seen Sam. Nobody had. She instantly knew where her best friend was. Carly had to find her.

"Carly!" She heard a voice behind her and turned around. Gibby was standing there with a confused look on his face. "Do you know where Freddie went? Brad's been trying to find him for half an hour now." Carly shook her head. "Gibby, I don't know where he is, but I know why he's gone. Can you just tell Brad he'll be a while? And I'll be back in a bit too. Just make sure Spencer doesn't puke again while I'm gone." Gibby nodded slowly. "Okay but I-" "DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!" Carly fumed. Gibby saluted her, a little bit scared by her outburst, and walked away.

*RING* *RING* *RING* *RING*

_Hi, you've reached Sam Puckett. Don't bother leaving a message cause I don't care. If I wanted to talk to you then I wouldn't let it go to voicemail. However, if this is the meat shop, feel free to leave a message after the beep. _

_*_BEEP*

"Ugh!" Carly threw her phone on the passenger seat and sped away from Ridgeway towards her apartment building. _Oh gosh Sam please be there. _Carly sighed. The traffic was thick, but she made it back to her apartment in 10 minutes flat. She didn't have the patience for an elevator so she ran up the 4 flights of stairs to the outside stairwell by her hall. When she got there she was all sweaty and completely out of breath but she didn't care. Sure enough, Sam was sitting on the steps, crying. Carly had rarely ever seen her friend cry like this, and it hurt her heart to see her in pain.

"Sam are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Listen, I know what happened tonight. I saw you and Freddie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating/updating the same chapter twice. This is my first fanfiction story so I was having trouble! I promise it would happen again! Also, for the person who was saying aren't they locked in? I'm sure they could find a way out if they absolutely had to. Plus we all know that Sam is the lock picking queen.**

**Please Review, I like those **

**-Toria**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, there would be no such thing as the word Creddie. **

Sam shrugged, trying to stay calm and collected. "So you saw Freddie reject me after I kissed him?" "No, I didn't see that." Carly shook her head. "I saw you kiss him. But I didn't see him reject you. I saw you run away."

"Yeah So? He was about to leave first."

"Well, you can't just spring something that big on him and not expect him to be a little shocked! Sam up until 15 minutes ago he thought you hated him!" Sam shrugged and wiped a tear from her eye. "I guess your right, but it doesn't make it hurt any less." Carly sat down next to her best friend and wrapped her arms around her. Sam put her head on Carly's shoulder. "Sam you're the strongest person I know. If you can't get through this nobody can. Plus, we don't even know how Freddie feels yet. For all you know he could feel the same way." Sam shook her head. "No, he's in love with you in case you forgot." Carly couldn't help but giggle. "Actually… Freddie's been over me for a couple of months now. He even sent me like, a 4 page text telling me." Sam raised her eyebrows and looked at Carly. "That doesn't mean he's in love with me."

"Sam!" Carly stood up, shaking her head angrily. "Stop talking like that! You're beautiful, funny, and when you aren't being violent, you're sweet too! Freddie would be lucky to have a girl like you! And even if that doesn't work out, you're going to find a guy who is perfect for you. I know you will." She grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her up. "What are you doing!" Sam shouted.

"We're going to my apartment, so you can rest on the couch, eat ham & watch TV. And I'm going to find someone. Someone you need to talk to."

20 Minutes Later:

Carly raced back to Ridgeway, and desperately tried to find Freddie, asking anyone she could where he was. She finally stumbled upon Brad, who was on his phone, pacing around the hall.

"BRAD!" Carly shrieked. "Where is Freddie! PLEASE tell me you've seen him." Brad shook his head. "Nope. Still no sign. But Gibby seems to know where he is. He came in to grab Freddie's phone and laptop from the library about 10 minutes ago." "Thank you!" Carly quickly hugged him and ran towards the science room, where her and Gibby had been working on their project.

"Hey Carl-"

"GIBBY WHERE IS FREDDIE!" Carly grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You better tell me where he is. NOW."

Gibby squealed like a little girl. "Okay, okay! Just let go of me!"

Carly dropped Gibby and looked him in the eyes. "Where. Is. Freddie."

"He's in the AV club room! He said something about wanting to be alone."

"Yay!" Carly darted to the AV club room, where Freddie was sitting on a desk, staring out the window.

"Freddie." Carly took a deep breath. "We need to talk."

Freddie turned around and looked at Carly, his eyes red.

"Are you crying?"

Freddie shrugged. "Yeah. I know it's lame."

Carly smiled softly. "It's not. But why are you crying?"

Freddie looked down at the ground. "It's just… what Sam did just now, changed everything. Our relationship will never be the same. No matter what happens."

Carly sighed. "Well, I think you owe an explanation to Sam. You can't avoid her. Maybe the sooner you two work out this issue, the sooner things can go back to normal. Now come on!" Carly walked out of the classroom, motioning for Freddie to come with her.

"But what if that's not what I want?" he whispered into the dark classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again I apologize for the lack of updation. (yeah I just made that up. Pretty cool like that.) Anyways, it was due to finals/the end of school but its summer now so I'll update a lot more **

**Reviews are appreciated, I would love if you took some time to review. I'll love you forever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly. Because if I did*insert something witty here***

**3, Toria**

Freddie followed Carly out into the hallway and the light burned his eyes. "Come on dude let's go!" Carly charged past the students and lockers, expecting Freddie to be close behind. However, when she turned around, he was still standing by the classroom door. Carly looked at him expectantly, tapping her foot. Freddie walked up to Carly and as she turned around in order to retreat forward again, he grabbed her tiny wrist and spun her in order to face him.

"Carly, I don't think I'm ready to talk to Sam yet. Plus, I can't leave the school until Brad and I finish our project." Carly rolled her eyes and yanked her wrist from Freddie's grip with surprising force. "Forget Brad and your stupid project! If it weren't for that dumb mood app we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place would we!"

Freddie sighed and ran his fingers through his brown hair. "No, we wouldn't Carly. You're right. But I just can't fix things with Sam yet. I need at least another few hours to think."

"UGH!" Carly shouted and stomped her foot. "FREDWARD BENSON. I AM SO SICK OF YOU RUNNING AWAY. DO YOU LOVE SAM OR DON'T YOU!" This sudden outburst caused every other person in the hall to turn their heads in utter astonishment. Carly's cheeks became hot and turned red as she sheepishly waved to everyone who was staring at her. "Nothing to see here people. Move along." They looked at her a moment longer before the majority turned back to their conversations. Only a few students lingered, looking from Carly to Freddie while whispering to each other.

"Look Carly I'm sorry." Freddie whispered while staring at the ground. "I'm going to need to think about what to say to Sam, because currently I'm drawing a blank. I don't want to say the wrong thing."

Carly bit her lip and nodded in understanding. "Alright." She shrugged. "Just please do something before it's too late."

She shrugged once before turning away from Freddie and heading towards the classroom where Gibby was waiting for her.

Freddie opened the door to the room where he and Brad had been working. He tried to be careful, telling himself that he didn't want to disturb Brad who seemed very focused on what he was doing. The truth was he just didn't want Brad to know what had happened between him and Sam.

No such luck.

Brad looked up from what he was doing and smiled at Freddie. "Hey Fred-O, where you been?"

Freddie rolled his eyes at the nickname, obviously something Brad had heard from Sam. "Umm… just around."

"Did you find Sam?"

"Yep she's fine. We should probably just get back to work. What have you done?"

"Well, I was re-wiring the system because you said it wasn't working, but I couldn't find anything wrong and i-" Brad stopped mid thought when he saw Freddie staring at his laptop screen.

"You okay man?"

"Huh?" Freddie shook his head and snapped out of his daze. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

Brad laughed. "No you're not dude. I haven't known you long but I can tell when something's bugging you. What's on the laptop?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Freddie snapped it closed.

"Whatever." Brad crossed his arms and looked at his friend. He moved closer to the laptop and snatched it away from Freddie. "Does this have to do with Sam, because-" Brad opened the screen and his mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

"Wow."

"I know."

Brad's face broke out into a smug smile and he looked at Freddie expectantly.  
>"So, you finally figured out she's in love with you?"<p>

"What!" Freddie looked at Brad, in complete shock.

"Please Freddie. It was pretty obvious. I mean, did you think _I _was the reason she was hanging out with us all the time?"

"Uh… yeah…" Freddie looked at him, confused.

"Oh. Well that would explain a whole lot." Freddie smiled.

"Yep."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Brad inquired.

"I honestly have no idea."

"Well I hope you're going to tell her the truth."

"And what is that Brad?"

"That you're in love with her too."

**Okay, I know there's a lot of dialogue here. But I like the ending **

**Again please please please review! And to those of you who have followed or favorite this or my other story, THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh hi! So I know I haven't updated this in a while but there are so many iomg fanfics out there I felt no purpose to post mine. I don't know if you guys want me to continue or not but if you could let me know that would be great!

-Toria


End file.
